Sword Art Online Kirito and Asuna
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Kirito has fallen ill and has only so long to live after saving Asuna and the other's in the game. So one day he asked Asuna to marry him. It took some time for her to answer him back. But she finally said yes.
1. Chapter 1

One day in the real world Kirito decided to ask Asuna to marry him.

Asuna – didn't know what to say back to him. So she just stood there with a look of shock on her face.

Kirito – Looked at her. Then said please Asuna say something to me and please don't leave me standing here.

Asuna – this is a big deal if I take it in the human world with men and woman. Is that right that I assume this?

Yes, it is. But you and I both knew how we felt about each other in the game and I just thought that you and I felt the same way in the real word. Was I to assume that this is not true or is it true Asuna?

Please say something about this? I mean we are both standing here and people are stopping to find out so please answer yes or no to my question?

Asuna – Kirito I can't answer your question now. I mean I want to but I don't know what to say. I never been asked this before and yes I feel the same way towards you as well. You know I did from day one. But for me its not that is to say yes or no. Plus, I can't talk about it here in public at all.

Asuna – Let me know by saying you'll meet me at your place around 9:00 pm and I'll wear that outfit you bought me the other day the one you really liked seeing me in she said smiling naughtily.

He waited and waited until 9:00 pm but she never showed up. He started to think she wasn't going to show and was just playing a game with him. Turning around to head inside when he heard a noise in back on the house. Turns out it was Asuna in her naughty outfit waiting for him a long with Leafa, Sakuya?

Kirito – Looked at the three of the woman in the outfits in his backyard and just starred at them for a long time.

Asuna – Finally said. Kirito say something you're starring at use like we are ghost here your backyard and not here in the real world, please say something.

Kirito – Looked at Asuna then Leafa then Sakuya and said why you the other two here with you Asuna. You said it was to be only you and me here so why those two. If this is some kind of game I'm not interested in it tonight. In fact all I wanted was for you to answer my question and if you can't even do that ill head in side because I'm tired now.

Asuna – Looked her love then said I know you wanted to be use only and I'm sorry I guess I don't know anything about you after all it seems. You wanted to know why there here is because I asked them to be here.

Asuna – asked those to come so that they would here I say yes to your question on marriage.

Kirito – looked at Asuna then said oh. I'm sorry after saving you and those I have not been my self at home or school. In fact the doctors say there is nothing they can do for me. I may have two or three months or up to three years left in life and I wanted to spend them with only you here.

Asuna, Leafa, and Sakuya all looked at him and at the same time said. What do you mean up to three months of your life left to live? How did this happen.

Leafa – asked why didn't you tell me brother your condition after you got back from the game?

Kirito – Looked at his sister then said because you seemed so happen to see me I didn't want you worrying about me.

Sakuya – when did you find out this all, do you all remember when I would disappear a lot and none of you new why or what the reason for it was. Well I log out to go see the doctor and that is when I found out this.

Kirito – Finally said So Asuna I need to know your answer to what I ask you earlier and I need to know the answer now here.

She looked at him crying then said why you didn't stop playing the games when you could of died and not be here in the now. What would make you think that everyone else is more important then your life, Plus how many other know about this.

Kirito – You three are the only ones and I like to keep it this way so I'm going to ask you one more time Asuna will you marry me and don't say you need to think about this again otherwise I'll go in side and you all can go home understand.

His sister said don't be mean to her she is the girl you always wanted to be with why you acting this way.

Because I am dying and I don't want to be standing out in the cold all night long so I need her answer now and I mean this very second now.

Asuna – walked up to him then said. Your asking me this and need my answer now and you want to know what I will say this very second. Well I love you and want to be with you and my answer would of be always yes here no mater what.

Kirito – looked at her then said why not say yes before what was your reason for waiting so long to answer.

She looked at him and said I wanted you to be married to all three of use and have a harem in your life. Now I see that you need all three of use took look after you we will be moving in to your house and your parents know about this already because your mother told me about what was truly going on with you in the real life. Your mother said you needed to be looked after and who else but the best three woman from the game to be your wife's and look after you from now on and yes before you ask well let you do what ever you want with use in your bed they all smiles

They all started to go in to the house after a while. Then turned around to hear a voice from a girl who seemed to want to be apart of ehat was happening now.

Next thing they new was Kirito was face down on the ground not moving. From the bushes there was a shot that hit him straight in the chest. he fell down with a thude. Asuna ran over to roll him over and sae blood all over the ground and a hole in Kirito chest

Asuna - said to call for a ambulance because Kirito had been shot.

His sister stood there crying Not knowing what to do or what tp say now.

His sister boobs were now right on his face. He new her tits were not as big as Asuna were in fact he new this was one of the reasons he wanted to marry her and have her as his own wife.

Asuna - new what she needed to do to help her future new husband and master out. It was going to be weird. But she pulled down her top and then pulling out her huge tits over his face opened his mouth so her boobs where right in his mouth. Next this she new was that she felt a pull and looking down he was biting and sucking her boobs very hard right there on the ground.

She moaned in pleasure and pain as he kept pulling and biting her tits harder and harder. She just stayed there and let him do what he wanted to her now.

He new that she was trying to make sure he new she was ready to be his slut harem wife now. She just kept staying in her spot and moaning in so much pleasure as she felt her self getting very wet down between her legs.

He reach up in between her legs then rips her panties off hard thrusting two fingers deep inside her pussy hard now.


	2. Chapter 2 Asuna at the hospital crying

Two days after they're married Asuna finds out. That there is a cure for what Kirito has.

She then soon finds out that he refused to tell her about the cure. Because of the thought that she might say no to marrying him or not say anything to him. This was all found about by her from talking to a doctor at the hospital one day.

Asuna – Listen to the doctor. She understood what he said and then walking away started to get angry. She couldn't believe that the guy she truly loved in the game and in real life would do something like this. She knew he was the type in the game to risk his own life to protect others. But never thought he would do this in real life. Just to marry her.

Asuna – Suguha did you know what he had before I said yes to marry him. I want to know the truth. I have the right to know?

Suguha – Yes, I knew because he is family and you weren't family at the time. Plus, I promised that I wouldn't say anything about the fact that he was afraid that you never say yes or just wouldn't talk to him again. He said that risking his life that day in the game to say you and everyone else was the best day of his life.

In fact the best day really in his life the first day in the game he met you. The day you was wearing the black hood. That day change him for ever in mean ways, He never was the same in real life around me. Every time I asked him about how his day was. Or something or anything all he do is stare off thinking of you the girl he fell in love with and how it would kill him knowing that the two of you probably never have much or any time together.

Suguha – Asuna I want to show you something before you head home. I think you should see and understand why he did what he did for you and the others.

Asuna – What are you talking about did me for and the other's that day. I don't understand what's going on here. Please just tell me.

Suguha – I can't tell you in words its better if I just show you and you see for your self before deciding. The fact that I am showing you this now is me breaking my promise to him. So don't tell him I told you or showed you anything.

Opening the door to his room Suguha showed Asuna what she was talking about. She pointed to the photos of everyone from the game. Then opening a small box show her part of the black hood and told her that the day the monster in the game ripped the hood of you is the day he saw the beautiful you for whom you are. It's the reason he ever sense then risked his life in the game to say people.

Asuna – Suguha are you telling me that because of the illness he had and when he saw me is because of the reason he always went off on solo missions a lone not risking anyone else but his own life just to clear the floors in the game for everyone else to make it. I always thought he was doing this to be a lone and not wanting to be around anyone. I never thought that someone cared so much or would try to get everyone out alive here.


	3. Chapter 3 Sakuya and Asuna

Sakuya – Wanted to know what was going on now. She needed to know how Asuna new something like this was going to be able to happen to Kirito so soon.

Asuna - had been sitting in the chair for a long time next to her husband holding his hand. Her big tits had been showing through her tight shirt and the short skirt didn't do her much good either as it should everything between her legs.

Asuna – Knew that she had picked the wrong outfit after she found out as well everything down between her legs showed. Dam it she thought to her self. Why did I pick the wrong outfit to go to the hospital today in? Well she new why, it was because it had been Kirito's favorite outfit he said. She got up to close the curtains for the room they were in now. After closing them and telling the nurses to not bother them for the rest of the day.

Asuna – Soon after then started to rub her self between her legs feeling horny already and very warn down between her legs. Noticing that she was wet and felt the need to cum soon very quickly now. She then walking over to her husband thought for a long time about what she should do.


End file.
